Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {4} \\ {2} & {0}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {0} \\ {-2} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1}+{2} & {4}+{0} \\ {2}+{-2} & {0}+{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {4} \\ {0} & {4}\end{array}\right]}$